


The Other Option

by Pikachunicorn



Series: Elevator Prompt [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Boyfriends, Elevator, M/M, WING FIGHT, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren tries to convince Scott that he doesn't need to be ashamed of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Option

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt where your OTP are forced to share an elevator after an argument. I haven't actually written one of these for my OTP (Wither x Elixir) yet, just Quentin x Daken, Cyclops x Angel and Hellion x Elixir.

"I'm not doing it, Warren." Scott pushed the elevator _'Call'_ button and leant against the wall beside it.

"Scott, we've been dating for three months! We can't keep sneaking off to hotel rooms like this!" Warren snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Why not? It's far more appealing that the other option." The elevator doors opened with a _'ping'_ and Scott stepped inside, hoping Warren wouldn't follow him - that he'd take the stairs or something. But _no_. Warren quickly entered the elevator.

" _'The other option'_ , as in, actually admitting you're in love with a guy?! Admitting you've been sleeping with a guy - with _me_!" Warren scoffed a little, pushing the button for the roof before Scott could reach for the one for the hotel lobby. "Here's some news for you, goggles. You're gay. Deal with it."

"Warren..." Scott growled, kicking the elevator wall lightly. "Why can't you try to see this from my point of view?"

"Because your point of view is stupid. I love you. You love me. We should be able to share that. But you're too damn stubborn, as always." Warren, again, rolled his eyes, shrugging off his jacket so that it fell as a heap on the floor. Slowly, he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Scott gasped, horrified that his boyfriend was randomly stripping in public.

"What I always do when something annoys the hell outta me." Warren shrugged, removing the shirt and dropping it to the floor. Gently, he unbuckled the straps around his chest and waist, also dropping these, and released his wings. Flicking the feathery limbs out, he lightly hit Scott in the face, causing the other mutant to cough and protest at the way his mouth filled with feathers.

"Oops. Sorry." Warren leered sarcastically, smirking.

"Really mature, Warren." Scott mumbled, shoving Warren's wing away roughly.

"Did you just-" Warren glared at Scott in disbelief, stepping out of the elevator when it came to a stop and the doors opened. "Don't touch my wings, Summers!"

"You seemed to like it enough last night!" Scott snapped, following him out into a thin corridor. "Then it was all _'oh, Scott, I love the way you touch me! Oh, Scott! Don't stop!'_ "

"And you call _me_ immature?!" Warren laughed in disbelief, pushing open a door and heading out onto the roof, the cool breeze hitting his face and bare chest. "Because using references to our sex life in an argument is so damn mature."

"Sex is all you wanna talk about any other time, Worthington! I can't even discuss the team with you anymore! It's all about getting my clothes off with you, isn't it?" Scott yelled over the wind on the roof.

"Geez, Scotty! That's what being in a relationship is about sometimes! Sex is important!" Warren snapped, flexing out his wings.

"I guess if I wasn't screwing you anymore, I wouldn't have to come out." Scott spoke casually, as if that was all they were to each other - _sex_. And it felt like it physically hurt Warren.

"I guess so." And with those words, Warren dived from the roof, plummeting towards the ground, only spreading his wings at the last minute.


End file.
